


Into Christmas

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair into Christmas and Jim doesn't understand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Christmas

Blair was in the holiday spirit and Jim didn't know how much more he could stand. It wasn't that he was purposely trying to be scrooge, he wasn't. He liked the holidays as much as the next person.  But the loft, the station, hell even Sandburg's Volvo were adorned with fat santas, skinny snowmen and and entirely too much red and green for his tastes.  Blue.  He liked blue.

No matter how crazy all the Christmas stuff was driving him, even with the repeating music, he still found himself indulging Blair's whims. It was how he came to be in possession of a permit and a map to where they were allowed to cut a Christmas tree on National Forest Land. 

What he still didn't understand was how come Blair was so into Christmas when he was Jewish?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you can do it anywhere else but in the Mt Baker-Snoqualmie National Forest, you can obtain a permit from the ranger station or REI to be able to cut a tree on National Forest land


End file.
